winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Andros
Andros is Aisha, Nabu and Roy's home world. It is the Realm of Oceans and is connected to all oceans in the Magic Dimension. Overview It is a planet that is predominantly covered in water with a few jungled islands, like the Omega Portal, the Island of Nadu, the Island of Nantros, which contains a volcano, the Island of Guanaco, which also is volcanic and the Black Island which is very volcanic. There are also pirates around these islands. There are also the ruins of buildings above and below the water which were never explained. There are two main societies on Andros: the inhabitants of dry land and the inhabitants of the sea. Both societies are run by a monarchy, with the current rulers of the realm being King Teredor and Queen Niobe, who are Aisha's parents, on the surface and King Neptune under the sea, and therefore establising a system of dual-monarchy on Andros which all other magical creatures such as the Mermaids acknowledge as supreme authority. The comic series revealed that Andros has problems with piracy in many parts of the realm. There is even a pirate haven hidden. The Surface The inhabitants of dry land include the fairies, humans and wizards. Aisha's family is the predominant royalty, while Nabu is a member of another influential family, the richest family on Andros after the royal family. The society of the surface is more conservative on Andros compared to most other realms, as, in season 3, Stella said that in old times a princess' parents would publicly announce her future wedding to a groom that they had chosen, and Aisha said that it was still so in some realms, hinting at Andros, where her parents had already arranged her wedding to Nabu, whom she had not met yet. Below the Surface The underwater inhabitants include mermaids and their male counterparts, the Tritons and the ruler of all the Seas is the triton Neptune, who is a relative of King Teredor and, while Teredor is the King of Andros above the surface, Neptune is the King of Andros under the Sea, his Queen being Ligea, and with all the sea creatures acknowledging his rule. A large and dangerous legendary creature called the Kraken also lives deep in the oceans of Andros. There is a magical link between Andros and the oceans of all other planets in the Magical Dimension. In Season 3, Aisha swam into the ocean on Magix to emerge on Andros. According to Aisha and Tressa, the depth of the Ocean of Tides does not have a bottom, and Aisha called the Sea of Andros the "Heart of All Oceans" when a dimensional shock wave caused a tidal wave after Valtor opened the Omega Portal on Andros. Society The Triton Neptune rules all of Andros under the Sea, with his Queen being the Mermaid Ligea and their children are the Princess Tressa and the twin princes Nereus and Tritannus. Neptune is a relative of King Teredor and Queen Niobe and the uncle of Aisha. In Season 5, Neptune named Nereus as his heir to the throne, making Tritannus jealous. While King Neptune has an army of Tritons, it is the warrior mermaids who have the important task of guarding the portal to the Omega Dimension. The merfolk have wings or fins and can fly, as well as live out of the water. When Valtor escaped, he put a dark spell on some mermaids, turning them into monsters and gained control over them. Tritannus is the main villain of Season 5 and, after being turned into a monster from pollution (an oil spill on Earth), and allying himself with the Trix, will try to conquer the Infinite Ocean and become the master of the world. The Winx will have to go on a quest to find the ancient Sirenix power to defeat him, as their Believix powers are too weak under the sea. Seasons Pre-Series A portal between Andros and the Omega Dimension was built long ago and sealed. Before that all the worst criminals of the Magic Dimension used to be sent on the island that later came to be used as the portal of the Omega Dimension, possibly because of its isolation. Series Season 3 Valtor, with the help of the Trix, opened the Omega Portal to escape leaving the portal open. The open portal allowed many criminals to break free of their ice cells in Omega and cause havoc on Andros, and caused the negative energy of the Omega Dimension and the positive energy of Andros to clash with each other, and this would have led to the destruction of both Andros and of the Omega Dimension. The Winx tried to help king Teredor in fighting the criminals and closing the vortex formed at the entrance of the Omega Dimension, and they brought Taboc the Wise, who took part in the creation and sealing of the Omega Portal and who had a scroll where was written a spell to close it. But the winds caused by the negative energy leaving the Omega Dimension carried it away, and Tecna volunteered to do the only thing that was left to do: close it from inside, gaining her Enchantix and becoming trapped in the Omega Dimension in the process. Later the Winx were able to saved her once Bloom gained her incomplete Enchantix on Pyros. Later, when the Winx first defeated Valtor and he lost all the spells he had stolen, the dark spell he had put on the mermaids was broken, and they all turned back into their original forms. When Valtor escaped from Lake Roccaluce, he kidnapped the Specialists, with the exception of Helia, and challenged the Winx to go to the Omega Portal and fight him. Bloom finally destroyed him by extinguishing his Dragon Flame there. Ironically, this is the world where Valtor's threat began and this is also where it ended when Bloom defeated him in the Omega Portal. Coincidently this is also where Tritannus threath started. Season 4 At the end of Season 4, Aisha brought a flower to Andros after the defeat of the Wizards of Black Circle. She said that the flower was Nabu, who by then had fallen into a coma after draining all his energy to save the Earth Fairies from a trap laid by Ogron. It could also be that the flower was the one on which Ogron wasted the Gift of Darkness instead of allowing the Winx to use it to help Nabu. Season 5 In Season 5, King Neptune decided to name his son Nereus as the crown prince and future king of the underwater kingdom of Andros but the ceremony was disrupted by Tritannus, the twin brother of Nereus, who was jealous that he had not been chosen and tried to kill Nereus. After he was defeated and unmasked by Neptune Tritannus was sent to the lowest dungeons of the Prison of Andros where he met the Trix, who had been sent there after the events of Season 3. He became good friends with Icy and after pollution from an oil spill on Earth crossed the underwater portal linking its seas to Andros and reached Tritannus, he turned into a monster by absorbing the pollution and along with the Trix escaped from prison. He then used his new powers to turn some of the triton guards of the prison into mutant creatures that obey him, to steal the powers of the Gatekeepers of Earth and Andros and to restore the powers of the Trix. He then decided to steal the powers of all the Gatekeepers to enter the Infinite Ocean and conquer the whole Magic Dimension. When his monster form disappeared after he used up all the pollution he had absorbed, he used the powers he had stolen to go to Gardenia on Earth where Darcy hypnotized some criminals into throwing toxic pollution in the sea so that he could absorbed them and become powerful again. When the Trix sensed fairy magic there and found out that the Winx restored magic on Earth, he sent his minions to fight Winx but they were defeated and the Winx followed them and found the Trix and Tritannus, resulting in a battle above and below the sea, with Aisha facing her own cousin in battle. When Tritannus began losing his monster form again Aisha recognized him, though he did not recognize her, and he fled with his minions back to Andros. After this, Tritannus started his hunt for Selkies around Andros, since Andros held many Ocean Gates of Magical Dimension. Only known Selkies he attacked after Lemmy and Fella were Illiris, Sonna, Lithia, Desiyree, Serena and Nissa, attacking into Solaria, Melody, Linphea, Zenith and Domino in process and kidnapping Daphne from Magix. He used an underwater ruins of Andros as his hideout. He also turned his mother queen Liqea and his brother Nereus into mutants to get information about Sirenix. After growing some confidence, he faced Neptune and turned him, Tressa and some guards into mutants and absorded magic from Neptunes sword to see what Aisha and Winx were doing. Winx only visited Andros to find Shimmering Shells to start their quest for Sirenix and Aisha eventually bonded with Lemmy. Tritannus however had already visited cave of Shimmering Shells and used his powers to cause an pollutional smoke around the cave, which caused Winx to see hallucinations. Aisha broke the spell after realising that Nabu in her hallucination would never blame Aisha from his death. She woke up Stella, Bloom and Lemmy and together they used their Harmonix powers to clean up the cave and Shimmering Shells lead Winx forward on their quest. After stealing powers of Serena, Tritannus had every Magical Dimensions Selkies power and he had able to enter the Infinite Ocean. Trivia *"Andros" is a Greek word meaning "Man", as well as the name of an island of the Cyclades Archipelago. *Revealed by the comics, Andros is home to many exotic creatures not found anywhere else in the magic dimension. *Andros is the homeworld of Tritannus - The new villain in Season 5. *In the 4Kids dub, Andros is called Tides. *The majority of citizens from Andros have brown skin. *Andros has two kingdoms: land and underwater. *Andros was the main setting during Season 3 and 5. *The ruler of the underwater kingdom of Andros is Tritannus's family & the ruler of the land kingdom of Andros is Aisha's family. *On the Winx Club website it is found that Andros exists 90% of water. Category:Realms Category:Planets Category:Magic Dimension Category:Season 3 Category:Aisha Category:Winx Club Category:Locations Category:Season 5 Category:Andros Category:Comics Category:Nabu Category:Tritannus Category:Season 4